1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a fan mounted therein having an excellent heat dissipation capability.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, with the development of electronic technology, an electronic device such as a computer or a server is devised to be much thinner and smaller than before, yet hold many more electronic modules. However, the electronic modules generate a large amount of heat during operation. The interior space of the electronic device is very limited, and the electronic modules occupy much of that space. Therefore, the space saved for a fan for dissipating heat generated from the electronic modules is becoming smaller and smaller, and a gap between the fan and a casing of the electronic device is becoming narrower and narrower. During operation, only a little of ambient air is drawn along the gap by the fan, and heat dissipation capability of the fan is very limited. As a result, heat generated by the electronic modules cannot be efficiently taken away.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device with a fan mounted therein which can overcome the limitations described.